


魔戒之花同人－雷库：白与黑，呼与应

by KnightNO4time



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Crow/Saejima Raiga
Kudos: 1





	魔戒之花同人－雷库：白与黑，呼与应

唇从那细嫩的肌肤上划过，即使有战斗和训练时留下的疤痕，却完全感受不到不适，几乎每一部分都让细胞有不一样的触感。  
兴奋。  
两具躯体紧密的贴合在一起，无灯的夜晚，那月光投入的窗口就好似黑暗里的柔光。是的，就和这两个人一样。  
雷牙从后面单手抱住那纤细的腰肢，随着身下人弓起的背，他自然而然的将自己覆盖在上面。另一只手撑在床上，安稳的保持着自己留在对方体内的姿势。  
“库洛，”雷牙发自内心的感到开心和喜悦，他声音温柔似水的呼唤了身下的人。  
回应他的是因为沉浸在兴奋里而酥软下来的喘息，脊线伴随着库洛腰部的扭动而若隐若现的浮动。雷牙的唇瓣控制不住的落在上面，在可碰触的范围里沿着脊线留下一串碎吻，安抚着爱人。  
每一次进出，库洛喉咙都滚落出来不稳定的呼吸，带着激动的颤动将肺部的热流吐息出来。  
魔道具被他们关在了柜子里，奇怪的是那两个魔道具竟然一言不发没有抱怨。他们安静的犹如真正的物品，甘愿被此时的两个人暂时遗落。  
“雷牙…嗯啊…”库洛扬起头，细汗从脖颈满满扩延到身躯上。淡淡的水汽覆盖在两个人身上，在隐约的月光下反射着朦胧撩人的光。  
“什么？”在库洛耳根后吐息出来的疑问，只是一个温柔的回应。雷牙直起身子在此进入最深处，双手扶住下的腰侧发出一阵兴奋的颤抖。  
“呃嗯…不需要…那么温柔，”库洛在凌乱的呼吸里说出来。他的好强一如既往，但雷牙很喜欢。  
雷牙首次没有认真回答，他嘴角比之前上挑起来更多，眼神深处除了温柔还有更多的需求。他知道，自己不会拒绝这句话。  
本来有节奏的动作，随着加速开始变得无规则起来。或深或浅，他每次都出其不意，乐在其中。但是雷牙并不是随意沉浸在自己快感中而抛弃思想的人，他很关心和在意库洛的情况，保持着理智分享着快乐，安抚和满足并存，这就是雷牙的风格。  
“喜欢吗？”雷牙夹杂着喘息的询问，弯下腰后用牙齿轻咬了一下库洛的腰际。其实牙齿只是轻轻的擦过腰部上方，但在这种浑身细胞都跳动的时刻这个感觉变得极其敏感。只听到库洛声音回到了和外表一样的稚嫩，如同孩子一样的小叫出来。  
库洛很乖，很听话，也是一个极其棒的搭档。库洛会随时遵照他自己的规则行事，同时对雷牙毕恭毕敬的给予回应。只是现在他做不到，库洛被第一次的冲动缠绕，以及下方被填满的闷胀，带给他的都是一种绝妙的享受。雷牙在上方看着库洛白皙的躯体在黑暗的床上扭出的柔和曲线，宠爱的笑起来。  
也许是不甘心，库洛努力抬起上半身扭过来，“换个姿势…看着你。”  
雷牙停下来思索了一会后，用手伸向前方挑起来库洛的下巴，接着擦过那双因为津液而浸湿的双唇。的确，雷牙很少会做出来这种看起来有些鲁莽的行为，不过他知道方寸在哪。雷牙身子再一次覆盖在库洛上方，随着向下的重量他轻易的让库洛因为苏软而无力的身躯重新压回到那高级床铺上，彼此一齐陷入进去。  
两个人进入了侧入的状态，但是雷牙在变化姿势的同时并没有离开库洛的体内，他能感受到加大的摩擦和库洛紧致内嬖强烈的收缩。虽然雷牙小心谨慎不会出错，但是库洛还是不停呻吟出来就像一只受惊的小动物般在他怀前扭动，胸口不停起伏。  
雷牙突然有点心疼，毕竟偶尔恶作剧一下还是让库洛收到太多刺激，而自己的恶作剧便是这个姿势并没有满足库洛刚才的要求。先前爱抚着库洛嘴唇的手早已遛过那白皙有曲线的胸口，绕过腰肢回到上方，沿着手臂滑入库洛修长的指间。  
十指相扣。  
另一只手从库洛神下绕过抱住对方，遗留在胸口的掌心安抚般的靠近那胸前朱粒，一边挑逗一边给予快感的安抚。  
“抱歉，还不能让你看着我，雷牙从后方用嘴抵在库洛的肩头，感受到筋肉对着动作而收缩。雷牙的呼吸随着唇瓣的移动，在库洛的肩窝和耳根下徘徊。  
“为什么…？”以往不会反问的库洛这次忍不住了。  
“因为…”雷牙想了一下，脑子动的比以往都快，“想让你感受我。看不到的时候，听觉往往都会更加灵敏，感受更加发达。”这句话传出来时，雷牙故意将额头抵在库洛的脑后，声音深邃而悠长，下面示意般的在库洛的最深处顶了顶摩擦敏感处。库洛打了一个激灵的娇吟出来，雷牙可以清晰感受到拇指下的乳首随着身子的颤抖而绕着他的指腹打转。  
“我在这里，相信我。”也许是母亲留给自己的文艺细胞，连往日不会说的话雷牙都安静的说给库洛听了。“听我的呼吸声。”这句话也许是一个起始句，雷牙在此开始动作，他这次按照三浅一深的规律进入，但是因为动作无意识的加大而插入的深度都在不断接近着。  
库洛的呼吸扩大，声音扬起，虽然他往日是一个懂得忍耐的骑士可是现在却是一个单纯被爱的人。他的声音伴着肉体的拍打和躯体压过床铺的声音一起回荡在屋子里。他知道今晚没人会进来打扰，因为雷牙都安排好了。  
新的姿势库洛感受到内部加紧和摩擦的不可控制，他无法逞强得先射出去了两次。  
泪水在眼角擦过，那是因为被刺激后细胞混乱松懈的证明。此时他才觉得雷牙是对的，因为自己不想被看到自己哭，不管雷牙有意无意，他现在都心跳急速。  
库洛脑后不断传来雷牙有力带着节奏的喘息，热气呼在库洛的发丝上，两个人不知不觉就喘息同步起来。就和他们战斗时合作无间同样，现在的呼吸也好想分好高音部和低音部的乐团。  
在快感中，连个人伴随着冲击而有节奏的动着，完全一体。  
最后一次释放出来的时候，库洛浑身因为强烈的刺激而向后仰起，他紧紧贴入雷牙怀中，两个人最后一声也如此一致。雷牙抱紧他，死死压入自己胸膛，感受那柔顺的背部带着热情的汗水同自己相拥。  
然后雷牙将自己的证明滚烫的刻入库洛的体内深处。  
维持着姿势，彼此在同步的喘息下寻找着两人一起的节奏。雷牙喜欢留在里面，库洛就和他想的一样，和外表的冷漠不一样，内部的热度都是属于雷牙的。  
雷牙离开库洛体内已经不知道多长时间以后，他坐起来用手抚摸过侧躺在身边的库洛那和这个夜晚一样的黑发。库洛很乖巧的任由雷牙的手指划过额头，拨开那湿发，修长的睫毛随着闭起来的眼帘侧过了那为自己拭去眼角泪水的手指。


End file.
